Vehicle seats are often provided that are associated with one or more armrests. The armrests may be provided at an inner surface of a door of the vehicle. Further armrests may be provided that pivot so as to move to a storage position. Such an armrest may have a lower surface which forms a part of a seatback (also known as backrest) in a rear bench seat, at a vehicle wall or bulkhead. Although an independently pivoting armrest, at such rear bench seats, provides some advantages relating to storage, such armrests may not provide optimal comfort for the passenger. Further, for front seat passengers, armrest options are significantly restricted by issues relating to access to functional items as well as issues relating to vehicle ingress and egress.